Three's Company
by LoveBugOC
Summary: He misses the days when it just him and his girlfriend. But then, and he'll never admit it to her face, some days it's not so bad.


Well this is kind of different. I'm mostly comfortable with angry/angsty fluffy love stuff and this is moreeee..I dunno, fun/angsty fluffy love stuff. You know? I dunno, it's just a little different for me. Anyway, it's a OneShot! (Of course.)

Leave a thought, if you'd like :)

* * *

><p><strong>Three's Company<strong>

_He misses the days when it just him and his girlfriend. But then, and he'll never admit it to her face, some days it's not so bad._

X

"GRANGER!"  
>His booming voice echoes around the flat he shares with his girlfriend. Standing in the front hallway, he glares down at the black and white fluff ball at his feet, staring up at him with bright blue eyes.<br>He's just come back from work, Friday Afternoon, when he's been greeted by this...this _animal_ pouncing on his (very) expensive dragon hide dress shoes. He'd considered it, briefly at first before pushing it away from him with his foot and calling for his girlfriend of five years. He looks up when he hears her walk into the room.  
>She smiles innocently. "Yes Draco?"<br>"What is that?" the blonde demands, gesturing towards the fluff sitting on the floor.  
>"Not 'what', Draco, who," she replies cryptically. She bends down at the knees, beckoning the kitten towards her.<br>Draco raises a perfect eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as the cat curls up in Hermione's arms. "'Who'? You've named it?"  
>"Him. And yes, his name is Cuddles. Cute, isn't he?" she asks, petting the kitten's fur.<br>"Adorable," Draco mutters indifferently. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the hook behind the door. "You can't keep him."  
>Her eyes widen as she looks at him, following him into the kitchen. "What do you mean I can't keep him? Aren't you even gonna ask me where I found him?"<br>"No-"  
>"I found him in Diagon Alley. He was all alone Draco, just living in the streets. Merlin only knows how long it'd been since he had eaten," she tells him, placing Cuddles on the tiled floor and watching for a moment as the kitten trots back into the living room. "I couldn't just leave him there, Draco," she whispers.<br>The Slytherin sighs, turning to face her. "I know. And I admire you for that, I do. But we can't keep him-" "And why not?" she demands, beginning to feel defensive.  
>"Because we agreed not to get any pets after Crookshanks died three years ago," he reminds her calmly. Merlin, he hated that thing. It was rude, selfish and unnatural in shedding its hair all over the bloody place. Not to mention the creature, which Hermione insisted was innocent of all the accusations he made, hated him as well. That's not to say he was glad when the thing passed away (mostly because Hermione sobbed for days), but he wasn't distraught either. Call it...indifference, if you will.<br>"Well, maybe I've changed my mind," she replies, turning on her heel and walking back into the living room.  
>He groans, following her. She's kneeling on the floor when he walks into the room, playing with Cuddles. "You can't just change your mind Hermione. We should've talked about this-"<br>"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a mind reader and that I didn't know that I would find a homeless kitten today, Draco," she snaps, glaring at him.  
>He glares back. "You know I don't like cats."<br>She rolls her eyes, surprising him as a smile plays on her lips. "You only hate cats because you didn't get along with Crooks."  
>"And?"<br>"And Cuddles is just a kitten, he hasn't had a chance to hate you yet."  
>"Regardless, we're not keeping him," he says finally.<br>She sighs loudly, sitting back cross-legged on the floor. Cuddles pounces into her lap. "Fine. But I'll need about a week to find him a good home."  
>"Fine."<p>

X

When Draco Malfoy arrives home early on Wednesday afternoon, two and a half weeks later, he just about has a kitten of his bloody own. The living room, which he always keeps neat and tidy, is in a state of disarray in which there is only one culprit. He glares at the feline laying on the hardwood floor amongst the feathers, a ripped open pillow lying discarded on the ground beside him. Without a word of any sort, or even a second glance at the Devil in Disguise, the blonde marches towards the fireplace. He grabs a handful of Floo powder and steps inside, practically shouting out his girlfriend's office address.  
>When he steps out of the green flames and into Hermione's Ministry office, he's almost pleased to see her working. (Watching her read is one of his favourite past times). But only, almost. "Granger, a word."<br>She looks up, smiles softly-seemingly oblivious to the anger he can feel heating his cheeks-and then looks back down. "Oh hey Draco, just gimme a minute to finish this-"  
>"I want him gone," Draco tells her, not even bothering to let her finish.<br>"Who?"  
>"Cuddles. I want him gone."<br>The brunette sighs softly. "We've talked about this, Draco."  
>"That's correct. But we agreed to one week and it's been nearly three. It's time for him to go."<br>"I haven't even found a family for him yet-"  
>"You've found plenty of families, you're just too bloody picky!" he accuses her. "And besides that, he's an absolute menace and I won't tolerate him in my home."<br>"It's my home too."  
>"Fine. I won't tolerate him in <em>our<em> home. Get rid of him," he demands.  
>"Oh, c'mon Draco. He's not that bad, he's just a kitten. It's not like he's dangerous or anything."<br>"Oh really? Would you like to place a bet? Follow me then," he tells her, spinning on his heel and grabbing another fistful of Floo powder.  
>Hermione rolls her eyes and follows him into the fireplace.<br>Seconds later they're both standing in the middle of their living room. Her eyes widen in shock and she stifles a giggle behind her hand as she looks around at the state of the room. A broken vase here. A shattered picture frame there. Ripped drapes and pillows. Floating feathers.  
>"I told you. Menace," Draco grumbles.<br>This time Hermione does giggle, bending down to pick up Cuddles, who had begun go rub up against her ankle.  
>"Why are you laughing? It isn't funny."<br>"I'm laughing because you're so dense sometimes, Darling."  
>"Dense? I'm the CEO of a multi-million galleon company, I'm not dense," he argues.<br>"You _are_ a CEO of a multi-million galleon company. You're also a wizard, which means all of this can be fixed with a simple spell," she points out.  
>Dammit, he hadn't even thought of that. Clearly living with her and her <em>muggle traditions<em> are bad for his health. "That's not the point," he denies. "The point is that he's a pain in my ass and he should've been gone a week and a half ago."  
>Hermione sighs, kissing the top of the cat's head. "Fine. I'll find him a home by Sunday night."<br>"Saturday."  
>"Sunday morning," she compromises.<br>He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Fine."  
>"Okay, now I have to get back to work. Clean this up, please? Oh and can you feed him? I left an open can in the fridge," she tells her boyfriend.<br>Draco nods, watching as she places Cuddles back on the floor before walking back to the fireplace. He leans in, ready to accept a kiss on the check, much like the one she's given the cat, and is surprised (and someone jealous) that she doesn't give him one before reciting her address. He looks down at the black and white fur ball, who looks back at him. Is it just him, or does the bloody thing look terribly smug?

X

Three weeks later, Draco finds himself in a somewhat similar situation. No, the room isn't a mess. And no, Cuddles doesn't look like he's trying to look overly innocent. No, the similarity is the fact that he finds himself glaring at the stupid thing all over again. Hermione had managed to keep putting off finding Cuddles a good home until Draco had finally caved (because he'll always cave if given the opportunity). And now, he finds himself regretting that decision all over again.  
>The bloody creature thinks it owns the place. He's constantly tripping over it. It's always sitting or sleeping wherever Draco chooses to sit, like the couch, or the kitchen chair. And now, the bed. Well, little does the little Devil know that the bed is where the blonde draws the line. He glares at the cat, who's grown a few inches since they first met, standing in a pair of green silk boxers on his side of the bed. On her own side of the bed, Hermione Granger seems unaware of the glaring contest taking place right next to her. "Move," Draco demands of the black and white cat.<br>The cat doesn't move.  
>"I mean it. Move."<br>Cuddles still doesn't move.  
>"Hermione."<br>"Hmmm?" the brunette responds, not even looking up from her book.  
>"Move your cat."<br>"You're closer," she tells him absentmindedly.  
>"He's not my cat."<br>"He's on your side of the bed. And besides that, he _is_ your cat."  
>Draco groans, scooping the feline up with his hands and holding him out as far away from his body as possible before placing him on the floor in the hallway. "I don't know why I let you talk me into keeping him. The bloody thing thinks it's better than me," he grumbles, climbing into bed.<br>Hermione laughs softly, closing her book and putting it away before sliding under the covers with him. "You're just jealous," she teases.  
>"Never," he whispers in her ear, slipping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest. He buries his face in the back of her neck.<br>"Don't worry, my heart's big enough for the both of you."

The next morning Draco wakes up with his back to the middle of the bed. He turns his head to see if Hermione is still there, which she is, facing him with her eyes closed. He grins, rolling over, only to be disappointed by a third party. Cuddles has decided to take over the middle of the bed, curling up and falling asleep near the pillows. He groans inwardly, lying on his back as he stares at the ceiling. The stupid animal is ruining their morning sex ritual; the last time Draco tried to move the cat out of the bed, Hermione had berated him for being rude and waking him up.  
>It's moments like this when he really, really misses the old days, when it was just him and his girlfriend.<p>

X

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy screeches through his flat, pausing between his first and last name for dramatic effect. Her and Blaise had come over this afternoon for 'tea and biscuits' while Hermione spent the day with her mother.  
>He groans from within the kitchen before walking back into the living room. "Yes, Pansy Parkinson?" That's when he sees it. Cuddles sitting on her lap. Looking at him.<br>"You didn't tell me you had a cat!"  
>"Oh, yes, must've slipped my mind," Draco mutters.<br>"He's so cute-yes you are," the raven haired woman coos, scratching Cuddles behind the ears.  
>Draco looks on, looking as though he's about to vomit. Pansy Parkinson does not 'coo'. He rolls his eyes as he sits in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "He's a menace."<br>"He's adorable," she argues.  
>At that exact moment, Cuddles decides to trot across the couch cushions towards Blaise before crawling into the wizards lap. Blaise laughs, watching him. "He is pretty cute Drake," the dark skinned agrees.<br>"You both are mad."  
>"So I take it it wasn't your idea to get a cat then," Pansy guesses.<br>"Of course it wasn't. Hermione 'rescued' him from Diagon Alley and insisted we keep him," Draco grumbles moodily. He glares at the cat curled up on Blaise's lap. The bloody thing has even managed to capture his best friends' affection, the stupid prat.  
>"What's his name?" Blaise asks casually.<br>"Cuddles."  
>Pansy 'aww's' and Blaise laughs. "You have to pick a new name, mate. That's hardly manly."<br>"I think it's cute," Pansy protests.

x

Two days later, as he comes home from work, he presents Hermione with a piece of paper on his way toward the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and when he walks back in he finds her contemplating the words written on the parchment.  
>"What is this?" she asks, confused.<br>"A list of names."  
>"I can see that, but what's it for?"<br>"Not, what. Who. I've decided to change Cuddles' name," he replies casually.  
>Her eyes widen in shock and she looks at him, speechless for a moment before shaking her head. "You can't just change his name, Draco."<br>"Why not? Cuddles is a male. He needs a masculine name if he's going to continue to live under this roof."  
>"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco! He's a cat!" she says loudly, handing the paper back to him. "Besides, he already knows his name. Changing it would just confuse him. So no, we're not changing his name."<p>

X

Finally, a few days later, Draco Malfoy gets some alone time with his girlfriend. It's a Thursday. He comes home from work later than usual, to find Hermione cleaning the living room. Asleep on the couch, is a nearly full grown Cuddles, paying no attention to his surroundings. She's listening to music through those headphones she likes in her ears and he uses it to his advantage as he sneaks up behind her.  
>Five minutes later they're stumbling quietly down the hallway towards the bedroom. Once inside, he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he kicks the door closed. She giggles as he carries her to the bed. He drops her onto the mattress, loosening his tie as she scoots up to the head of the bed seductively. Grinning in anticipation, the blonde crawls onto the bed, sliding his hands underneath her shirt before pulling it off over her head. He kisses her hungrily, desperately, as his left hand delves into her hair and his right falls to her breast. She moans against his lips and he takes advantage of it, pushing his tongue inside her warm, wet mouth.<br>God, he's missed this.  
>As if on cue-exactly on cue, rather-Cuddles begins to meow loudly on the other side of the closed door. He ignores it, sliding his right hand further down her body. She moans again when he grips her jeaned arse, pulling her towards him. Cuddles meows again, obnoxiously loud. Draco groans, feeling her hands pushing back softly on his chest.<br>"Draco.."  
>"Just ignore him, Luv. He'll go away soon," he murmurs, peppering soft kisses across her jaw and down her neck.<br>She complies easily, tilting her head back to give him better access. His lips curl into a smile against her skin and he shivers when she rakes her fingers through his hair. Within seconds his shirt is laying on the floor next to the bed and he's working with the button on her jeans. She giggles softly has he fumbles with it. He growls with frustration as he finally gets it undone before pushing the fabric down her hips and thighs, following the trail of his hands with his lips against her delicate skin.  
>Cuddles meows again, and scratches the door with his claws.<br>Hermione begins to sit up as Draco slips her jeans off her ankles and tosses them, forgotten, behind him. He takes advantage of her new position, capturing her lips in his. "Ignore him."  
>"We can't, Draco," she murmurs, pushing him back. "What if he needs something?"<br>"He's a cat, babe, he'll be fine."  
>"I haven't fed him yet, he's probably hungry," she realizes, moving to the edge of the bed.<br>Draco groans, slipping his arm around her waist to stop her. "He can hold off for a couple hours."  
>She laughs softly. "It won't take long, I promise," she says, climbing off the bed. "You can get started without me if you want." She smiles seductively at him, grabbing her bathrobe out of the closet.<br>He frowns, lying back on the bed. "That's hardly any fun," he pouts.  
>"Oh don't be such a baby."<br>"That's easy for you to say," he mutters grumpily.  
>She ties the strings of her robe around her abdomen, eyeing him. "What's that supposed to mean?"<br>Cuddles meows again.  
>"Nothing. Go feed your cat."<br>"Just tell me what you mean," she urges, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>He sighs loudly, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You're not the one constantly being pushed aside for a bloody cat Granger."<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"You care more about that damn animal than you do about me!" he yells, the pent up anger and frustration he's been feeling for months bleeding within his voice.<br>She shakes her head, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "That's not true."  
>"Oh no? When was the last time we had time like this, huh? Just you and me?"<br>"We both work, Draco. Of course it's gonna be hard to find time-"  
>"And when you're not working you're with him!"<br>She stares at him for a minute before laughing softly.  
>"Oh, yeah, sure. This is just hilarious, isn't it," he mutters bitterly, lying back on the bed once more.<br>She sighs softly, climbing back onto the bed. Kneeling next to him, she runs her fingers through his hair. "You're jealous of a cat, Draco. A cat. Think about that for a minute and then tell me it's not a little bit funny."  
>"It's not funny."<br>"It's a little bit funny," she whispers, straddling his hips.  
>"Just go feed your cat, Granger."<br>"In a minute. I want you to know something first."  
>He smirks. "I don't care what flavor his food is-"<br>"I love you."  
>He blinks, looking at her. Of course they've said it before. But something about the way she says it pulls at his heartstrings. His resolve softens immediately. "I-I know."<br>"Good. Because you'd be daft not to," she replies light-heartedly, smiling down at him.  
>He sighs softly, smiling back as he lifts his hands to her hips, rubbing them up and down against the silky fabric of her robe. "I know. I just...I miss you sometimes.."<br>"I miss you too. We don't spend nearly enough time together, but that isn't because of Cuddles."  
>"He mocks me, you know. When he pulls your attention away from me, he looks at me like he's saying 'ha-ha'," he tells her.<br>She rolls her eyes playfully, shaking her head.  
>For what feels like the hundredth time, to Draco at least, Cuddles meows loudly from the other side of the door. "See! He only wants your attention because I have it."<br>"You're delusional sometimes, you know that?" Hermione teases.  
>"He's a menace Hermione, I swear."<br>"He probably thinks the same thing about you."  
>"Right, well I was here first."<br>"You're a possessive little prat, Draco Malfoy," she giggles.  
>"Yes, I am. And don't you forget it," he tells her, craning his neck to receive a kiss. Cuddles meows again and he groans loudly, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Go then, feed your cat."<br>She smiles at him, kissing the tip of his nose before crawling off him and hurrying towards the door. She opens it, bending down to pick up the rather large fur ball and snuggle it. "I'll be right back, I promise."  
>He nods, watching her leave, ignoring the growing desire bubbling inside him.<br>Stupid cat.

X

"GRANGER!"  
>Hermione sighs, knowing that his tone can't be anything good, but continues to do the dishes by hand, her back facing the doorway. She hears him come in behind her, and interrupts him before he can speak. "There's no need to shout Draco, I was down the hall not across the country."<br>"While I normally _adore_ your wittiness Granger, I'm not in the mood. You either need to train that stupid cat of yours, or you have to get rid of him," he tells her sternly.  
>She rolls her eyes, having had this same argument numerous times before. "And why's that?"<br>"You think I'm joking, but I'm serious Hermione. He's scratching at everything, tearing apart the carpet. I've already fixed the couch three times because he can't keep his claws to himself," Draco complains.  
>"Okay, I'll take him to the vet tomorrow to clip them."<br>The blonde nods, satisfied.

X

He's shaking, he's so bloody nervous. Sweating too-and Malfoy's don't sweat. He plays with the velvet box inside his pocket. Today is the day. Today is the day that he will finally propose to his girlfriend of five and a half years. If it were up to him, he'd have done it years ago but he knew that she wasn't ready what with the both of them just starting new careers. But they've lived together for three years now, and everyone's been expecting it from day one anyway. It just feels right, making her his for the rest of their lives.  
>He's standing stiff in the kitchen, watching the fire whiskey swirl around his glass as he moves it about with his other hand. Just one drink, he'd told himself five drinks ago. One drink to break the ice. One drink to loosen the tongue and the nerves that had tied themselves so tight that he couldn't breathe. The second one had been for good luck. (He doesn't know where the other ones came from or what they were for, but he must've had a reason).<br>Cuddles meows somewhere behind him and he turns around to find the feline sitting on the kitchen table, watching him intently. Draco smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna make her mine Cuddles, whatchu gonna do about that, huh? Lemme see you ruin this one, I dare you."  
>He hears the rumble of the fire place before he hears her gasp, and he downs the last of his drink quickly before inspecting the dress robes he'd picked for this occasion and joining her in the living room. He'd made it look romantic, with rose petals and floating candles and her favourite muggle band playing in the background. He smiles at her, despite the tears gathering her eyes for he knows they're of joy. "Hey," he greets her.<br>"Hi," she whispers hesitantly.  
>"I have something I'd like to ask you, but first I have something I'd like to say," he says softly, pausing for her permission.<br>She nods slightly, silently telling him to continue.  
>"I love you Hermione Granger. And I have loved you for...longer than you know. I know we're young and we're crazy and spontaneous and I wanna be young and crazy and spontaneous for the rest of our lives. I wanna see that beautiful smile and those beautiful eyes of yours every day. I wanna hold you and kiss you and love you...I want to grow old with you and have kids and grandchildren. I wanna build that life you've dreamt of for so long. And I want you to be happy. I wanna <em>make<em> you happy. I wanna make you smile and laugh and I never want to see you cry unless you're happy and...I just want you. I just need you."  
>During the length of his speech, he'd somehow closed the gap between them, leaving only a few centimeters between their chests. A tear trickles its way down her cheek and he reaches out abruptly to wipe it away. "What I'm trying to say, Luv, is.." he trails off, lowering himself into one knee and pulling the red velvet box out of his pocket. He snaps it open, revealing a diamond ring-not too big, because she hates too big, but not too small either. It's just a diamond, simple but beautiful. She breathes a shaky breath as he looks into her eyes. "Can I keep you, Granger? Can I make you my wife?"<br>Something of a whimper escapes her throat before she drops to her knees in front of him and throws her arms around his neck, pressing her salty, tear covered lips firmly against his. "Yes, yes, yes," she whispers.  
>He grins wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him.<br>As if on cue, Cuddles meows from somewhere beside him. She giggles, pulling away, and they both turn their heads to the side to find him watching them.  
>"You just couldn't let me have this one moment, could you?" Draco mutters.<br>"I think it was perfect," she whispers. "Except, you taste like firewhiskey."  
>He grins innocently. "Liquid courage," he admits. "I'm no Gryffindor, you know."<p>

X

She returns home the following week and is disappointed when she's met with silence. There's no meowing, no yelling. Cuddles is nowhere to be seen, and although Draco's jacket and shoes are in the front hall he's nowhere to be seen either. A crazy, yet truly legitimate, thought strikes her then as she looks around the living room for any sign of life. "Draco!"  
>Within seconds, her blonde haired blue eyed boyfriends walks into the room from the patio, leaving the Russian doors open and allowing the fresh air to circulate. "Yes, Luv?"<br>"What are you doing? Where's Cuddles? Did you get rid of him? 'Cause I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you got rid of him I'm never going to speak to you again. In fact, you can marry yourself because I'll be giving this ring back-"  
>"Granger!" he replies loudly to capture her attention. "Calm down, you lunatic, and let me explain."<br>"Explain what?" she asks hesitantly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>He grins, holding out his hand for her to take. "I'd rather show you."<br>She glares at his hand rather wearily before placing her own within his. His fingers wrap around hers, intertwining them with ease before he pulls her towards the balcony. Sitting on the iron fence wrapped around the balcony is Cuddles, looking out over the horizon. Her eyebrows stitch together in confusion. "What's he doing out here? You're not planning anything bad, are you?"  
>Draco laughs softly. "Gimme a little more credit, huh?" He rolls his eyes at her look of seriousness, kissing her temple softly. "I came out here earlier to read and drink some tea and he followed me. He jumped up onto the rail and he's been watching the hustle and bustle ever since."<br>Hermione smiles softly, leaning against him as she tilts her face to look at him. "And you were okay with that? Him following you?"  
>"He was minding his own business and I was minding mine. Our relationship is much better this way."<br>"I knew you'd settle your differences at some point," she giggles.  
>He shrugs. "Now, about what you said before, about me marrying myself. You'd actually leave me if I got rid of him?" he wonders half-heartedly, for he knows it's not really true.<br>She sighs playfully. "No, I wouldn't leave you. But I'd definitely not talk to you."  
>"Well then I guess it's a good thing I decided to keep him," he jokes.<br>"_You_?"  
>"Yeah, me."<br>"We," she corrects him.  
>"Same thing."<p>

X

Draco wakes up from a nap (one he didn't know he'd been having until he woke up) to find something oddly heavy and comforting laying on his chest. At first he thinks it's Hermione, that she'd come home early from her shopping spree with Ginny and Luna and curled up to sleep with him. But when he opens his eyes, he's disappointed to find that it is not his beautiful fiancé sleeping on top of him. Instead it's a black and white cat. He nearly jumps out of his skin, for he's never been this close to the feline. He's about to push him off of his chest when something stops him-Hermione's voice in the back of his mind telling him to be nice. So instead, he lays back, curling his right arm under his head, watching as Cuddles' stomach rises and falls with each breath. His eyes are closed and his paws are crossed, as he sleeps soundly. As though he was sleeping on a couch or on the floor. He's oddly...warm.  
>And comfortable.<br>The blonde smiles softly, closing his own eyes to fall asleep again.

X

Later that same night he walks into the bedroom, after brushing his teeth in the bathroom, to find Hermione leaning her back against the headboard. Cuddles is curled up in her lap, purring softly while she pets him with one hand and supports her book with the other. He smiles, shuffling towards the bed before pushing the covers back and climbing inside. He sits up, leaning his own back against the headboard, mirroring her position.  
>Hermione smirks beside him. "What, you're not gonna kick him out?"<br>Draco smirks back, glancing down at the cat who is snow sprawled out across the foot of the bed. "Nah. He's behaved well today."  
>"Aww, are you going soft in your old age?" she teases, snuggling into him.<br>"Never," he scoffs, sliding down and bringing her with him. He reaches across the bed to her side to turn off the light before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. She 'hmmm's' with satisfaction, placing a chaste kiss on his chest. "He can stay as long as he wants to just as long as he doesn't steal my side of the bed."  
>"And if he does?"<br>"He's sleeping on the balcony."  
>Hermione giggles softly, burying her face in his chest comfortably.<br>Draco smiles. He likes this-loves this. He misses this when he doesn't have this. Those moments with just him and his girl-fiancé. Those days where it's just them and that's all that matters.  
>And then, and he'll never admit it out loud to her or anybody else, there are some days when it's not so bad.<p> 


End file.
